1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boots having a step-in and step-out aid, e.g. sports boots, in particular ski boots, and has as its object to facilitate not only stepping into the boot, but also stepping out of the boot, and moreover, to ensure a good fit of the sports-person's foot in the respective boot. This includes all types of sports boots, such as, e.g. cross-country skiing, alpine skiing, ski touring, snowboarding, roller skating, inline skating, ice hockey, ice skating, alpine, hiking, and climbing boots and the like.
2. Prior Art
Known sports boots used for the purposes mentioned, in particular ski boots, have relatively large openings in the region of the calf, which often extend as far as to the heel, since particularly when using plastics materials, there result very stiff shells which do promote the traveling properties of the boot, yet disadvantageously allow the foot only a small radius for stepping into the boot. The cavities forming thereby adversely affect the fit in the sports-person's heel region.